The Ride of My Life
by Nikki Ride
Summary: Max is new at Redfield College. She runs into Lexi, literally. Lexi introduces her to James Iggy . james introduces her to Nick Fang . Things start to happen. Sorry, not good at summarys. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ppl! This is my first fan-fic so I hope you like it! Everybody is human, I know there a lot of these out there, but yah, I like them and I'll try to make mine different, but I've taken inspiration from some of my favourites. There will be fax and probably Eggy.**

_Max pov_

I grabbed my bags from the backseat of my car. I turned around and took in my new home. College. Wow. I was one of those people who arrive a week early to settle in. This college was only this year letting girls in; it used to be an only-guys school. I started dragging/carrying my bags over to the new girl's dorm.

I found my room, 271, and opened the door. There were 4 rooms: kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and living area. The kitchen had a small stove, cupboards and the benches, the usual stuff for a kitchen. Bathroom had all the stuff you would find in a bathroom: toilet, shower and sink. There was a bench and mirror too. The bedroom had a bed, side table and wardrobe. The living area had a couch, desk, small TV and a table and chairs.

I placed my bags on my bed. I walked into the living area and saw a note.

_Dear Maximum Ride,_

_You are able to decorate your dorm room any way you please. It is yours for the year. We hope you enjoy your stay here at Redfield College._

_Regards, _

_Admin Office_

I grabbed my timetable and the map and put them in my room. I walked back to my bags and grabbed my wallet and keys.

I locked the doors and turned around. I almost ran into another girl. "Oh! Sorry. I was kinda rushing to find my room and yeah. I'm sorry." She rushed. I smiled slightly. "My name's Lexi."

"Max." I nodded.

Lexi was nice. She showed me around the school. She told me about her brother, James, who came here before her, how she wanted to be a photographer when she was older. Lots of stuff. I told her stuff too. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, but it was something involing arts. Maybe a writer, or an artist. I just don't know. I laughed sometimes too. Lexi was funny. But aughing was something I hadn't done in a fair while. It pleased me to say, but I think I had made a new friend.

Yes, you heard right, me, Maximum Ride, had made a friend. So to sum everything up, today had been a good first day. But tomorrow, if only I had known what was going to happen.

**Sorry it's a bit short, but I hope you like it. Please review, you know. That little green button. Yes, that one, yep, right there, all you have to do is click it, type in some nice words and you'll have another chapter. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Sorry, about the last chapter, it was really short. I'll try and make this one longer.**

**Oh yah, I forgot this in my last chappy -**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride...unfortunately**

**Claimer: I own the plot...mosly...and Lexi since I made her up and she is mostly based on me XD**

**Another thing before you read my story, I am thinking of kidnapping one or two of the characters...any idea who?**

**Lexi: She already kidnapped me.**

**Me: Well sorry for making you up and having the right to own you and kidnap you**

**Lexi: *goes off into corner and has a fit***

**Me: *chuckles* anyway, enjoy the story!**

I woke up to my door being pounded on. I got up and walked to my closet. I pulled on some black skinny jeans and a dark red hoodie. I walked to the door and opened it up. "Hey Lexi." I invited her inside.

"No. We have to go shopping and buy paint and stuff to decorate our rooms with!" She pulled me outside.

"Lexi, hold up. If we are buying anything, I need my wallet." She grumbled something about being so slow.

When we got to the paint store, I headed towards the purples and reds. Guess where Lexi went?

Lexi went off to the blues and yellows. I couldn't understand how someone could stand to have their walls so bright. Weird people.

We paid for the paint and Lexi drove us home. When we reached Redfield College, we got out of the car and grabbed our paint. Lexi started looking around. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Looking." She replied.

"For what?" I edged on.

"Somebody." She grinned. I sighed and pushed her forward.

"Ooh!" She squealed. She put her paint down quickly and ran towards two figures about 100 metres away. I put my paint down and started walking toward them.

"James!" I heard Lexi squeal. So this is Lexi's brother.

"Lexi. Call me Iggy. You know I don't like James." He picked her up and hugged her.

That's when I shuffled my way over. He looked up in my general direction.

"Who's there Lexi?" He asked her.

"I'm Max." I folded my arms, not liking that he didn't actually ask me in person.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Iggy. Well, James, but call me Iggy." I nodded. He still looked as though he was waiting for an answer.

Lexi walked over to me. "He's blind." She whispered in my ear.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't realise."

He nodded. "It's alright."

I had noticed that the guy next to him hadn't said a word.

"Who's he?" i whispered to Lexi.

"Oh. That's Nick. He's Iggy's best friend." Lexi whispered back.

I looked him in the eye. His eyes were dark...like his hair.

"Max." I introduced myself.

"Fang." I looked at Lexi. She shrugged.

"Nickname?" i guessed.

He just nodded slightly.

"Well. We better get going, you know, to paint our rooms and all." Lexi started dragging me to the car. "Nice meeting you, Iggy. Fang"

"You too." Iggy replied. Fang just nodded, again. I think he's the silent type.

Lexi and I got back to our rooms and went to my room first. We had decided to help each other painting. We moved my furniture out of the way and grabbed the brushes and the paint.

Time for some fun.

We painted the walls a dark purple. Then, we had an idea that I thought would look amazing and we spattered the walls with the red

**((A/N: Would this look good do you think? Cause I want to do my room like this.))**

We went to Lexi's room to paint hers while mine dried. Lexi copied me in a way and did the walls blue with yellow splatters. It looked good.

We went back to my room to see if we could move the furniture back.

We moved everything back into place and we did the same with Lexi's room.

Lexi dragged me out to a restaurant with her brother and his friend, Nick/Fang. We got there first. Lexi dragged me to a table on the side, a booth really. The waitress gave us two menus to read while we waited for Iggy and Nick.

They arrived five minutes later. "Hey guys." Lexi greeted them, inviting them to sit down. Lexi and I had sat down on opposite sides, and I was regretting it now. Fang looked slightly annoyed when Lexi invited Iggy to sit next to her, leaving him to sit next to me. He said down and picked up the menu that I had placed down.

When we had ordered our food and drinks, we started talking more. I felt conscious of the fact that pretty much all the girls in here were staring at Iggy and Nick, well, Fang. I got up to go to the bathroom, meaning Fang had to get up too. He let me out then sat back down. I heard a few girls sigh when he got up, because his shirt tightened on his abs, showing them off. I just shook my head. These girls were pathetic. They were fantasising over a guy they didn't even know. Sad...sad people.

I came out of the toilet and found some of the girls who were gushing over Fang and Iggy standing in front of the mirror, doing their makeup. I shivered. I hated makeup, it was gross.

"Omg, did you see that guy with the dark hair? He was so hot!" One of them squealed. I made my way to the sink, on the other side of the bench. They hadn't noticed me.

"Yah, but I liked the blond one better." The other argued.

"Well how about you just shut up and get on with your lives and stop fantasising over guys that you'll never meet!" I imitated the red-haired one. She had a high-pitched annoying voice.

They glared at me. "You're that girl that was sitting with them!" Miss High-pitched-annoying-red-head accused.

"Wow. You can actually remember that far back! Congratulations!" I smirked as I dried my hands.

They were fuming. It was hilarious. "Well bye-bye for now, my stuck-up friends. Hope I don't see you soon!" I waved at them.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! Tell me who you think i should kidnap and what you think should happen next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love getting reviews! Hope you like this chappy! XD **

**Lexi: Please review, it makes her want to write more and then you guys get more chapters and everybody is happy**

**Me: And so that she doesn't get chased/eaten by my cat **

**Lexi: That too...**

**Me: Disclaimer: i do not own Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I own the plot and Lexi XD**

**Lexi: yay -_-**

Lexi and I had gotten back to our rooms to find a note on both our doors.

_Please come to the garden at midnight. We wish to welcome you to the school. If you are wondering why it is at midnight, it's because what we wish to show you works best in the dark._

It didn't say who it was from. "Should we go?" Lexi turned to me.

"I don't know." I replied, still looking at the note.

"Why not? We could get to know people." She smiled.

I hesitated. "Okay..." I had a bad feeling about this.

It was 11:30pm. I was sitting next to Lexi in her room. She was wearing a pink dress. Why? I have no idea. I was wearing black skinnies and a dark purple shirt."Sure you want to do this? Cause I already said I had a bad feeling about it." I crossed my arms.

"Relax Max, it'll be fine. It's just some nice people showing us something. Probably fireworks. Ooh! That would be awesome! Or maybe a laser show....I wonder if they could do that..." She babbled on for 10 minutes.

"Lexi." I looked at my watch. 11:50. It takes about 5 minutes to get to the garden. "We better start moving." She nodded and we got up. She grinned at me and I forced a smile back. I really had a bad feeling about this.

We got to the garden 2 minutes early. I looked around. We were in the middle of the garden. Nobody was here. I sighed and looked back at Lexi. I saw a shadow move behind her. I must be imaging things. "Did you hear that?" She asked me, sudden nervousness in her voice. I shook my head. Then, out of the blue, I get hit with Silly String. You heard me right, Silly String. I looked around to where it was coming from. Wanna guess? Iggy and Nick. I narrowed my eyes. But how Iggy had managed to hit Lexi when he was blind? I guess I'll just have to find out.

I sprinted toward Nick and tackled him onto the ground. With a swift wipe of my hands, the bottle of Silly String was out of his hand. "Wanna explain?" I sneered, I had his arms pinned and was sitting on his legs. No escape. Lexi had managed to get the Silly String off her brother and was holding his hands behind his back. I could hear Iggy complaining.

Nick shook his head. "Nick, I swear I will punch your gut if you don't tell me. I could barely see his face, but I could still make out his face. Stupid smiling, up-himself jerk.

"Sure you will, Max. And call me Fang." He nodded slowly. Bring it on.

I lifted my fist. His smile was still there. I punched him, not as hard as I could, but hard enough.

He gasped for air. "Told ya." I smirked.

He was glaring at me. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness. I looked over at Lexi and Iggy. Lexi was still in control.

"And why do you think that spraying people with Silly String is a good welcome?" I unpinned his arms. I was still sitting on his legs.

"That's the thing..." He trailed off. Suddenly, he pushed me off his legs and jumped up. Damn, I shouldn't have let go of his arms. I jumped up after him but he had already managed to free Iggy from Lexi and they were running off.

"You alright?" I asked Lexi. She nodded. "Wimps!" I yelled after the Fang and Iggy.

"We're going to have to get them back." Lexi folded her arms.

I nodded. "This is the start of the best prank war ever."

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for the wait, I was on holidays for a week and there was no internet! :o**

**Please review!**

**2 reviews = short chapter**

**3 reviews = medium chapter**

**4+ reviews = long chapter! Yay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Medium chapter it is. Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the wait – I've been busy with my assignments for school and I've had major writer's block. So hope you like it XD**

Max Pov –

Lexi and I were in my room coming up with pranks. So far, we had decided that we would sneak into their room and wrap their toilet over in glad-wrap. We could then dye their clothes pink. After that, we could paint their room pink and purple. I had a thought.

"Lexi, do we even know where there room is?" I cut off my thoughts. Weird, I know.

Her face went blank. "Crud." I chuckled at her expresssion.

"We're going to have to find them and follow them." I smirked.

I was lying on my bed when I heard my phone start to ring. I groaned and got up, starting to search for my phone. I saw it on my desk and ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" My voice was groggy. I looked at the clock. It was 7.

"Max! You have to get to my dorm now! I've located Fang and Iggy!" Lexi squealed.

"Really Lex? I mean, it's 7. In the morning." I groaned again. Too early.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" Lexi laughed.

"Shut up. You wake me up early, you pay the price. Aka me being annoying." I laughed.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and get over here."

I reached Lexi's dorm and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a very awake and hyper Lexi.

"Hi Max! They're at the coffee shop down the road!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

"Whoa. Calm down Lexi. It's alright. It's the morning. They're probably going to spend the whole day out anyway." I shrugged. I ran my fingers through my hair. I had kept it down but I had a hair band around my wrist.

Lexi shook her head. "No. I know my brother. He always goes back to his dorm for something. I just never knew where it was."

I chuckled. "Well come on, let's go get something to eat." She nodded and we went to the coffee shop.

We walked in and saw Iggy and Fang sitting down in a corner booth. I smiled. This should be interesting.

"What do you want?" Lexi asked me. "I'll go order and you find a table."

I shrugged. "Order me whatever you're having." She nodded and went to the counter. I walked to a booth that was two down from the boys. I sat down and waited for Lexi. I started to think about what was happening back home. Ari. My little brother. He was adorable. He wasn't happy when I had to go off to college. But I promised him I'd visit in the holidays.

My friends. I was the only one in my group going to Redfield. They were all going to the college closest to home.

I looked up when Lexi sat down. She looked past me to where they guys were sitting. I laughed. "Stop spying. We'll notice when they leave." She nodded.

"Okay. I just ordered a coffee and a chocolate chip cookie for both of us." She grinned.

"Cool."

I turned around, looking at everybody in the shop. It wasn't a very big store. But it was cool. I looked to the guys and saw Fang staring at me. I stared at him back. I could see his eyes narrow, saying _Why are you here?_. I rolled my eyes as if to say back to him _like I would tell you_. He just turned around. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lexi asked me.

"Just Fang being weird." I shrugged.

"Oh." Lexi's eyes went back to looking at the counter.

"So what are we going to do to them again?" Lexi asked. "I mean, this time. Dye their clothes? Paint their room?"

"I was thinking dying their clothes would be a pretty awesome come-back." Lexi nodded. But what we didn't expect, is what happened next.

**Cliff hanger! Hahahahah, tell me what you think will happen. I know, but I want to know what you think. And please give me idea on what you want to happen!**

**Please review! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soooooooo sorry for not updating! I've been busy with school, then when holidays started my friend and I were really busy with writing stuff for our story that we're hopefully going to get published! Oh well, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it and please update!**

I froze as something sticky and wet was dunked on my head. My eyes narrowed as I looked up to see Fang standing there, holding an _empty_ glass. Iggy had just done the same thing to Lexi.

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks. Free drink!" I said in a mock happy tone.

"Whatever." Fang said, placing the glass on the table and starting to walk off with Iggy following. _How does he do that?_ I wondered. _I mean, he dunked the milkshake straight on her head and he follows Fang without tripping over anything._

**((next day))**

I woke up to hear somebody start to knock on my door. "Coming!" I shouted. I jumped out of bed, slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt and pulled on a hoodie.

I opened the door. "Uhh…hey." Fang said behind Iggy.

"Hey, Max right? I was just wondering if you'd seen Lexi. She said called me last night, saying that she wanted to ask me something in the morning. It's 11 and she hasn't come by."

"Umm…I haven't seen her since we came back here last night. We headed to our rooms after that." I shrugged. _I wonder where she is…_ I ran a hand through my hair.

"Okay, well, thanks anyway. Tell us you see her, yeah?" Iggy asked, I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded. "See ya." I closed the door and went to my closet. I grabbed out my skinny-jeans and pulled them on. I put on a purple, grey, black and aqua plaid top and rolled the sleeves up. I shoved on my black converse and went over to the set of drawers that I had near my door. I grabbed my phone, iPod and wallet, shoving them all into one pocket or another. My hair was down and parted at the side, letting my fringe fall in front of my face. As I headed toward the door, I quickly grabbed my necklace that had a key pendant on it.

I walked out my door, locking it behind me, and walked out of the dorm. I decided to see what was in this town, explore a bit, walking though, not driving.

**((ten minutes later))**

I had made my way past the main street and headed toward the river that ran through the town. I sat down on the bridge that ran over it and let my legs swing out above the river. I pulled out my iPod and turned it on. The first song that came on was _Misery Business_ by Paramore.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I looked down at my iPod. Wow. It was almost lunch time. I shrugged and got up and made my way back to the main street. I passed the local park. There were a couple of kids, chasing each other around. To the side, there was a happy-looking mother watching her children. I smiled to myself, nice to see people happy.

I reached the café and walked up to the counter. "How may I help you?" The guy serving said in a bored voice.

"Hey, can I have a couple of chocolate-chip cookies?" I asked, looking at the menu.

The guy looked at me like I was crazy but got the cookies out anyway. "That will be two dollars."

I handed him the money and walked out. What can I say? They didn't have anything that good to eat for lunch. And I'm really not that hungry, yet.

**((If you're going to complain that you don't think that there could be a college in a small town, don't. It's a story, and I am saying that it's in a smallish town.))**

I walked back to the dorm and went to my room. I had eaten both the cookies on the way back. I dumped all my stuff on top of the drawers and collapsed on my bed. "I wonder where Lexi is…" I muttered, thinking out loud. I shrugged.

After ten minutes or so of me cleaning up my room, I decided to get out again. As I was heading out, I realised that it was Thursday. School started on Monday. I chuckled. This week's gone pretty quickly. Instead of heading straight out, I made a detour to Lexi's room. I bumped into Fang and Iggy on the way.

Fang just nodded.

"Max?" Iggy questioned.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Have you seen Lexi? I haven't heard from her since yesterday."

"Nope, I was just coming to check if she was in her room….but looks like you beat me to it. She there?" I asked, leaning against the hallway wall.

"Nope." Fang answered this time.

I shrugged. "Maybe she's walking around?"

I didn't bother waiting for an answer, I turned around and headed back to my room.

I sat on my bed, listening to music and reading. As I turned the page, my phone went off. I grabbed it off the bed and answered.

"Hello?"

"Max? It's Lexi; can you get to my room? Like, now?" Her voice was urgent, frightened.

"Yep, I'll be there in a minute." I rushed. The line disconnected. I threw my phone down and ran out my door.

As I ran down the hallway, I tripped. Of course I, Max, tripped. I groaned and got up quickly. I ran as fast as I could and almost ripped open Lexi's door. My eyes peeled the room.

Nothing, absolutely nothing. "Lexi?" I said shyly.

No reply. I groaned. Where is she? That's when I heard a familiar, high-pitched scream. It came from outside. I sprinted down the stairs and out the door.

"Lexi?" I screamed. People were staring at me. I ignored them all. I looked everywhere. I ran around the dorm. Behind the building, there was a small pool of blood. I screamed. I heard footsteps behind me and turned, ready to fight. I sighed. "Iggy, Fang. I heard her scream. I ran down here but..she.." I trailed off and motioned towards the blood. Fang's eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" Iggy's voice was overflowing with horror, concern, fear.

"Blood…" Fang whispered.


	6. authors note

**Sorry for the authors note guys, but I am having major writers block and am really busy cause it's near the end of term so there are lots of tests and assignments and stuff and I haven't had much time at all to write. But anyways, I want you guys to tell me what you want to happen, cause I need new ideas. So please review telling me what you want! **

**I'm accepting ideas for what happened to Lexi, and anything you want to happen soon/in the future of the story. And the person(s) whose idea(s) I pick can give me a character bio and I'll introduce a new charrie. :D**

**Thanks!**

**Nikki Ride**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating in forever people. As I said in the authors note, major writers block. Well, sorry, but I didn't choose any of your ideas but you can review with a bio of a character and I might add a few in ;)**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

Days until school starts: 2

Max pov

I looked up from the blood and searched for anything that could tell me where Lexi was. I saw something move in the distance and I raced toward it, forgetting about Fang and Iggy, who were looking around too.

I reached the spot where I saw the movement and stopped.

"Psst!" I heard a voice hiss. "Max! Over here!" I looked around and saw a hand motion for me to move forward. I walked slowly toward it. Two hands grabbed me and pulled me into the bushes. "God, come on, what is with you?"

"Lexi?" I asked.

"Who else?" My vision got used to the dark and I saw her grinning face.

"But…the blood…" I trailed off.

"Prank! Duh! We are pranking the guys." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I sighed. "Right. Well, what now?" I asked her, curious what she had planned.

She pointed to some feathers.

"But they will just fall off, the guys aren't sticky…"

"They will be." She grinned and, right on time, I heard the guys call out. "I may or may not have planned to have some people drop honey on them." Lexi grinned.

"Come on!" I laughed. "What are we waiting for?"

We each grabbed a bucket of feathers and ran out of the bushes.

We dumped the feathers on the guys, I got Fang, Lexi got her brother. We stood there grinning like idiots while the guys looked from us, to each other and to the feathers.

We started laughing our heads off at their expressions before they decided to hug us.

Lexi screamed and started punching her brother, who somehow managed to get Lexi in a bear hug.

Fang lifted me up so I couldn't run. I yelled when he lifted me onto his shoulder. "Let me go!" I screamed.

"Never." He chuckled.

After Lexi and I had gotten away from the guys and cleaned up, we went back to my room.

"So what was with the whole blood thing and faking your own death?" I asked.

"Oh…well…I know it was a bit extreme, but I needed to make sure they came and stayed still." She shrugged. "I always go to the extreme."

"Right…" I nodded slowly, taking it in.

"Well…" She said, trying to make conversation. "Do you want to go see a movie or something?"

I nodded. "Sure."

**Sorry for the short chapter but I don't know where to go with this story, but I have another one that I have ideas for =]**

**It's called 'Friends with Benefits' Please read it :D**

**And can you pleeeeease give me some ideas for where to go with this story?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Come on guys, I need ideas for this story! I'm completely out of ideas for this story, it started out as a good one, but then I thought about it and it really wasn't all that good. So please review with whatever you want to happen. =]**

**And I added a Fang pov in this chapter too =D**

Max pov:

We ended up seeing 'Tomorrow When The War Began'. It was a really good movie, but it ended rather abruptly. So I guess we'll have to wait and see if they release the next ones.

**(A/N: I saw that today and it is an AMAZING movie =], but as I said, it ended rather abruptly)**

Lexi and I walked back to the dorm and headed into my room. I sat down on my bed and grabbed my laptop off the floor.

"Lexi, what's your brother's email?" I asked.

"He doesn't have one, but I know Fang's."

I shrugged. "That'll do. What is it?"

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, staring at me strangely.

"God, not like that. No. I just want to say that the prank war has started."

She nodded. "Okay, sure." She sat there thinking for a minute before telling me.

"Thanks, Lexi." She smiled and took her iPod out and sat on my desk chair.

Fang pov:

After I had cleaned off all the feathers and everything, I made my way back to Iggy and my room. I sat on the chair next to my desk and turned my laptop on. I checked my e-mails and saw one from an un-known sender.

I frowned and opened. Yeah, I know, it could be a virus, but my computer has virus protection.

_Dear Nick and James,_

_The prank war is on. You got us first. We got you back. Your prank? Normal. Our prank? Epic. So yes, good luck topping it, you'll need it._

_Max and Lexi_

I sat there rereading the e-mail until Iggy came in from the bathroom five minutes later. I looked at him quickly before re-reading the e-mail, again.

"Fang?" Iggy asked, looking around even though he's blind.

"Here." I said.

"God, what's up with you and one word answers? Where's here? The bed? Desk? Wardrobe?"

"Desk." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"One word, of course." I heard him mutter.

"mmm?" I said, still reading.

"Now he's not even saying read words." Iggy muttered. "What are you doing?" He said, meaning for me to hear that part.

"Max and Lexi sent an e-mail." I replied.

"What does it say?" He found the other chair and sat down.

"That the prank war has started. And that it's going to be hard for us to top their prank." I shrugged.

"Wow, 19 words." Iggy chuckled. "So? Since when were we in a prank war?"

"Since now." I replied, smirking slightly.

"Nuh duh." Iggy shook his head. "Well, how are we gonna get them back?"

We discussed pranks for the next hour or so before heading down to the kitchen and eating area on the bottom floor of the dorm. It was the same dorm as the girls, cause it's only a small college so they just split the dorm in two; half girls, half guys.

**There ya go, the next chapter =] please give me some ideas for what you want to happen. And with the last chapter, I did use an idea that somebody gave me but I forgot to give them credit. So thanks to Angel Gone Bad for the idea! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, thank you again to Angel Gone Bad for the prank idea :D and you shall have to read on and find out what it is! And just for you, I made this chapter extra long, so that's half the reason I haven't updated in a while.**

**Please review! =D**

Days until school starts: 1

Fang pov:

I woke up at about 8ish. There was only one day left until school started. Iggy woke up at 9:10. "Igs, get up, I have a plan to get your sister and Max back." He got up pretty quickly after that.

"Sounds good." Iggy grinned.

"Yep. Okay, who's doing the dirty deed?" I asked.

"Hmm…Lemme think…" He put his finger to his chin. "You."

My mouth dropped open. "No way."

"Yes. Man, I'm blind. I wouldn't know how to do half the shit we're planning." He smirked.

Damn his logic. "Fine. But how the hell are we going to get me to look like a girl?"

**((A/N: hahah, confused?))**

Max pov:

I woke up at 10. Hey, it's the last day before school, I want to enjoy sleeping in. I got up and had a very quick shower. I put on some three quarter length cargo pants and a white and grey tank top. My dog tags hung out and I couldn't be bothered taking them off, I usually didn't.

I walked out and headed for the eating area. I managed to grab whatever was left from breakfast; a couple of pancakes that I heated up. I heard somebody coming down the stairs and saw an office lady walking down.

"Maximum, there you are." She said, smiling at me.

_Uh oh._ "Hey." I said, taking my pancakes out of the microwave and putting some maple syrup on them. I sat down and started eating.

"There is a new student that just arrived today, and she will be staying with you in your dorm room." The lady smiled sweetly.

I stared at her. "Who?" I asked, between mouthfuls of pancake.

"Her name is Natalie Philips." The woman stated.

I waited for her to continue but she didn't. "Right…" I muttered. "Well, thanks for telling me. When does she get here?" I asked.

"She's already here. I just showed her to your room."

I almost spat out the pancakes I had in my mouth. I swallowed them and chucked the rest in the bin. "Aah..okay…" I muttered. "Thanks." I said before almost running up the stairs to my room.

***liiiinnnneeeeeeeee***

I burst into my room to see a girl with long, black hair sitting on the spare bed that was in the corner of my room with a bag of clothes next to her.

"Oh. Hi. You must be Maximum." She said, her voice was lower then a usual girl's was, but I guess I can't talk; I don't have the usual high voice of a typical girl.

"Max. Just Max." I said. "Umm…" I walked over to my wardrobe and shoved the contents of a couple of shelves into the other ones.

"Here's some room for your clothes and stuff." I told her. I didn't have many clothes at all, so out of the 10 drawers (five on each side), there were 6 free.

She smiled at me. "Thanks."

I nodded. "If you need it, there are a couple of spare desks in the storage downstairs. Cause, sorry, but I need all the desk space on this one."

She nodded. "That's fine. I can just use my laptop on the bed." She smiled.

I frowned. That smile was oddly familiar. _But you've never met this girl before._ My head told me. _Well, no shit Sherlock._ I replied. _Why am I talking to myself?_ God, I was a confusing person.

"Well, I'm going to go hang out with my friend, Lexi. Wanna come?" I asked, being oddly nice. Well I guess I will have to share a room with her for the rest of the year, at least she's not a slut.

"No thanks." She smiled. "I'll just get set up here. Maybe another time."

I nodded. "Whatever."

I walked out the door and walked toward Lexi's room. But I couldn't stop thinking about how weird that girl was…

***another liiiinnnneeeeeeee =D***

Fang pov:

I grinned and opened my bag. Inside, I had a couple of cans of paint. To be specific, _pink_ paint. Max would hate it. Well, seeing as though she dresses in cargo pants and t-shirts, and pretty much her whole room was black, I'm guessing she isn't a pink sort of girl.

I took out a paint brush and started painting her walls, bed, desk, wardrobe, pretty much anything that I could get at, pink.

I finished in about an hour and a half. What fun that was. I looked around at my good work and grinned. I finished it off by writing a letter, just to let Max know.

***the third liiiiinnnneeeeee***

Max pov:

I told Lexi about the my new roomie. She didn't get what I thought was weird. I shook my head and forgot about it. We had an awesome time but it started to get dark so we headed back to our dorm.

We headed our different ways. When I reached my room. I tried to open it but it was locked. I frowned, where was Natalie?

I unlocked it and walked in. I dropped my key when I saw my room. "Pink. It's all fucking pink." I hissed. I walked in and saw that all of Natalie's stuff was gone. I saw a piece of paper with my name on it sitting on my desk. I walked over and opened it.

_Dear Maximum,_

_I hope you like the colour pink. Well, I know you hate it so I hope you suffer. Just to let you know, black doesn't really come up the same when painted over pink._

_And, just stating, I think we topped your prank._

_Best of wishes,_

_Fang and Iggy_

I growled and chucked the note on the ground. How dare they! This was all a stupid prank! Natalie was Fang! I knew there was something familiar about her. I'd never met _her_ before, but I'd met _him._

I was so going to get them back for this. And this time, no mercy. No mercy at all. They'll wish that they'd never been born.


End file.
